Loving a Wolf
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Alice, a human girl who has joined Kiba and co., decides to leave the pack after overhearing Tsume's argument with Kiba. Who will stop her and also change her mind? HigexOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Wolf's Rain", but Alice is mine!**

**Well, it has been a while since I did a fic like this. This is for all you Hige & HigexOc fans out there!**

* * *

Alice sighed as she was wandering through the meadow by herself, not getting to far from where the pack was resting. The young human girl was in deep thought of when she heard Kiba's conversation with Tsume, which got her tense and a bit upset.

* * *

_"I AM TELLING YOU, KIBA, THAT WOMAN IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!!" Tsume shouted._

_Kiba said calmly, "Why do you want her to leave so bad? She has not done anything wrong."_

_Tsume snarled, "She's a human! She can cause trouble for as much as we know!!"_

_"…I am sorry, Tsume, but she is staying with us. Toboe is fond of her and-!"_

_"HIGE IS TOO FOND OF HER AND IF HE FALLS FOR HER, THEN WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT THAN WE ALREADY ARE!!" Tsume roared._

_Kiba said, "I am aware of that, but you have to get used to her."_

_Tsume snorted. "You sound like you like her. She is nothing but some slut!"_

* * *

Alice muttered, "Why? Why does he hate me?" She stood near a small stream with tears welling in her eyes. "Why…?"

"Alice…?"

The 17-year old female turned and faced none other than Hige. He was looking at her with a concerned look on his face and then she turned away, only to be too late since he already saw her tears. He walked over to her and moved her face to get her to look at him. He frowned when he saw the tears falling down her face.

He asked, "Why are you crying? Did Tsume say something to get you upset?"

Pulling away from him touch, Alice lied, "It's nothing. Just something got in my eye..."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! I'm not!" the young blonde glared at him. "Why would I be lying to you?"

Hige soon sighed. "It was Tsume, wasn't it?"

Wiping away her tears, Alice finally admitted, "Yeah, he said that I am nothing but trouble. He also says that I am a slut..."

The teen's eyes soon filled with rage. "How dare he say that?! That Tsume needs to be taught a lesson!" He turned towards the direction of the camp. "I am going to him right now and show him what happens when-!"

"NO! It's pointless now and he might want me to leave you guys more!!"

Hige sighed. "You can always play hard-to-get sometimes. Did you know that?"

Alice looked down. "I'm sorry... This is why I am trying not to act like a child anymore." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm sorry... Maybe it is best if I left!"

The young man's eyes widened and then he held her shoulders tightly. "Don't you ever say that! If you left, imagine how lonely and sad Toboe would be!" He blushed a little. "Even me..."

That was when the young blonde blushed. "H-Huh? What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Hige stated. "Do I need to say it twice to you?!"

"Hige... did you really mean that?" Then tears finally fell down her face. "I never heard anyone say that to me... Not even Kiba would say that."

Hige laughed. "Of course not! That is just the way he is, you know." He scratched his nose with his finger. "I doubt Tsume would have a change of heart."

Alice then sighed. "But..." She looked up at him. "Hige, aren't I a burden to you? I mean, I always depended on you for anything that I could not go through..."

The teenager then snapped, "Would you stop saying things like that?!"

The girl flinched. "S-Sorry!!"

Hige slammed his hand on his face, muttering, "No, I should be sorry for snapping at you! I don't normally do that to women."

"You mean girls?"

"Girls, women, same thing."

Alice soon leaned on him. "Hige... I have never met a wolf like you, in spite of me being human."

Hige blushed again. "You know, no other girl has said that to me, besides Blue."

Then the young girl frowned. "Blue, huh? What does she have to do with me?"

"Well... uh... Just wanted to bring her up."

"Hige, it has been a few days since we last saw her and you are talking about her now?! You are more of a two-timer than I thought!" She turned away, heading out to the open road. "I'm leaving!"

_Damn it!!! What can I do to get her to stay?!_ Hige growled in his mind before he thought of one solution.

He then grabbed Alice when she was making a run for it, whirled her around, and then he crushed his lips on hers, giving her loving kiss. Alice tried to get off his grasp, attempting to break away from the kiss, but then she gave in as she closed her eyes, finding herself kissing him back. Hige deepened it and she let out a moan. The two pulled away and Alice's eyes were half open.

Stroking her cheek, Hige explained, "I tried to tell you this, but I do not have feelings for Blue anymore. When I met you, my thoughts about her have changed. Alice..." He started to lean in again. "I love you..."

More tears were falling down her face as Alice whispered, closing her eyes, "Hige..."

Then their lips touched again and they embraced one another. Their kiss got deeper and Hige held Alice closer to her. Before they could do anymore...

"There you guys are!" Toboe cried out, rushing to the couple. "I was wondering where you were!"

Hige glared at him and Alice giggled, putting her head on his shoulder.

Hige warned, "You better run, runt!"

Toboe blinked. "Did I interrupt something?"

"RUNT!!!!!"

Then the teenager ran off, chasing poor Toboe while the yong blonde giggled, running after them.

_Screw with Tsume, I have Hige!!_ she thought with a big grin on her face, joining the two to stop whatever Hige was going to do.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review please and thanks for reading!**


End file.
